Noah has some fun
by Silvertoungue-Prongs
Summary: Noah/Wilder.  Noah solo. HOT, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Noah lie face down in his bed. His naked butt half covered by a blanket. His hand underneath him, against his semi-hard member. His second hand rest near his head, exposing the brunette hair under his arms. Somehow, the hair on his head maintained its perfect spiked shape. He began to play with his dick, circling his fingers around it and moving it between each set of fingers, feeling the large head slide in and out. It felt good to have the warmth of it touching all parts of his teenage boy hand.

It was 10:00 am on a Saturday. Really, he didn't have to get up at all. But he needed the computers at Teen Buzz to finish his most recent story, which should be done sooner than later. So he couldn't lie like this all day.

He rolled over, ridding his body of all cover. He looked down on his now nearly fully hard cock, still embraced by his large, soft hand. He wasn't at all ashamed of his body. He pulled his hand away, exposing his dick completely and lightly moved his fingers across his V line just so that it tickled the slightest bit. He smiled. Noah moved his thick, well shaped legs apart a little, his hard on just reaching his belly button. He could see his nice sized, round sac, then his long thick shaft, soon followed by a large mushroom shaped head. At the moment, his treasure trail was almost hidden, but brown hair was clearly visible wear his legs met. Honestly, he enjoyed the sight of his fully hard manhood.

He ran his index finger up, from base to tip, making his legs tense, and his eyes squint a little. He then grabbed his full length. He slowly moved his hand up, then down. Now a little faster, up then down. He continued to stroke his firm cock. Pleasure running through his body. Each stroke sent waves of the best kind through his member and throughout his naked body. His legs and abs tensed and his face was squinted as he reached his peak. His cheeks began to burn red, and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. Excitement stirred within his core. With one quiet moan, he watched himself come all over his abs and chest. The liquid flowed out through his shaft, he pushed his head back into the pillow. He let go of his cock as, finally, the cum ceased. The excitement of orgasm was still running through his body and his legs felt weak.

The large shaft lie limp against his stomach. His treasure trail soaked in warm, white cum. He lie in bed, a little out of breath. Cum still resting on his body. He grabbed a piece of materiel from somewhere in his jungle of a bed and used it to wipe off his front. As he moved the cloth between his legs, to the area between his cock and ass, it sent another wave of pleasure through him. He threw the cum soaked material to the floor. And grabbed a pair of boxers from near where it landed. He slipped them on while lying in the same spot and watched as his manhood disappeared beneath the waistband. He pressed his finger against that same spot once more, knowing that was his sensitive spot. He sucked air through his teeth as he rubbed it. But decided he had to get to work on hi story. Then got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Noah arrived at Teen Buzz he knew he was the only one there. There wasn't a breath of mouvement in the place. The sun was shining outside as he sat down to start.

His article was about how teens should be able to play their music as loud as they want to wherever whenever.

After a good half hour of writing he beagn to realize how warm it was getting. He figured since there wasn't anbody there it would be fine if he took off his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the desk, leaving him in his jeans and sneakers. He took a quick break from writing to admire his own abs and arms. He looked down at his stomach and touched his six pack, smiling with pride, then flexed his biceps. Then continued writing.

It was another 20 minutes or so before he realized that he was actually sweating a little from the intense heat. He looked around. There was nobody to be seen. The only sound was himself. He reached down and undid his belt. While still sitting, he took hold of the waistband of his jeans and slowly pulled them down. He brought them to about his knees before taking one last look around. Then kicked off his sneakers and pulled his jeans down over his ankles. He sat there in nothing but boxers and socks. It felt kind of cool to be wearing only his underwear at work. He didn't know why but it felt awesome and kind of risky. He looked down at his legs and, much like this morning, liked what he saw. He thought he must look pretty sexy.

As he got back to work, his hand seemed to find the bulge in his boxers. he absent mindedly grabbed himself through his underwear as his erection grew. 'Why am I so horny?' he thought to himself, 'Well, when duty calls... ' With that he took off his socks and put his feet up on the desk. Forming what he thought was a pretty hot position. He let his swollen dick come out through the hole in the front of his boxers, admiring himself as he did so. He slowly wrapped his hand around his cock...

"SALM!" The door burst open and Wilder came through on his sakteboard. Noah managed to get his dick back in his boxers before Wilder could see anything, but thats was as far as he got. 'SHIT!' he thought.

"Hey M...an..." Wilder saw Noah in his underwear and knew he had interupted something. It was easy to see the outline of Noah's firm cock in his underwear, which made it clear to Wilder what had happened. "Uh" he coughed "Sorry..."

"No, uh, it's cool. I mean don't worry about it." Noah cleared his throat akwardly as he took his feet off the desk and scratched the back of his head. His other hand making a small attempt at covering the bulge in his boxers. It wasn't doing a very good job.

"Yeah, sure, uh..." Wilder took a second look at Noah's crotch. Noah, noticing, moved his hand to better hide the bulge

"What are ya up to?" Noah asked him as he reached for his pants.

"Uh, not too much... Just comin by to see who was around."

"Cool," Noah replied as he stepped into his jeans. leaving for a second his crotch uncovered. Wilder took advantage of this and took a last glance at the firm bulge. Noah realized this and looked down between Wilder's legs, noticing maybe a bit of a lump in his jeans. Wilder had the same reaction as Noah and moved his hand to cover where the other boy was looking. Both looked away immediatlely.

"It's pretty hot in here," Wilder noticed. Realizing why Noah had taken his clothes off.

"Yeah" Noah replied, not even making for his shirt.

"So, you here to work on that article?"

"Ya," Noah remembered as he sat down. Wilder sat down at his own desk. As Noah went back to work, he realized that he was seriously overheating. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his body, which wasn't quite as ripped as Noah's but whatever, he didn't really care about that. Noah was watching as Wilder stripped himself of his shirt. Then looked at Wilder's crotch and noticed a bulge identical to his own. Wilder had no idea the other boy was watching him, he was busy spacing out.

'God, it's hot!' Noah thought. And he was still hard too. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his pants and jerk himself off. He wondered if Wilder would care. But, no that would be weird. Instead he rubbed his crotch against the desk. 'Ahhhhhh,,,,' that felt so good! He continued doing this until he heard a cough and looked to see Wilder watching him. "Uh.. sorry, he said"

"Don't worry about it." Wilder said akwardly. "You might aswell just jerk off," Noah laughed a little, thinking maybe it was a joke. "I mean you're obviously dying to."

"Well... uh..." Noah didn't know what to do. Wilder looked away and Noah undid his jeans. He made sure Wilder wasn't looking as he pulled them down. Focusing now on himself, he grabbed the waistband of his boxers. It felt really weird to be stripping at his desk with Wilder in the room, but he did anyway. He looked to make sure again that Wilder wasn't watching, then slid off his boxers, leaving him at his desk naked. His naked ass felt different against the hard chair. He grabbed a hold of his hard length and began to stroke himself. It felt so good he immediatly tensed and his eyes shut in ecstacy.

Wilder looked over at Noah and immmediatly became even harder. The boy was sitting in the chair his back arched and eyes shut. His naked body tense as he pumped his cock. Wilder couldn't help but undo a button and rub himself through his own underwear.

Noah quickened his pace as he felt he was close. He wanted to look and see if Wilder was still turned, but even more than that he just wanted to cum, so his eyes remained shut as he jerked himself off. His body began to sweat and he knew he was really close. Wilder could tell too. Noah's whole body was thrusting and his face was sqinted, breathing heavy, as he neared his climax. It was unbelievably sexy, and Wilder only wished he could have orgasms like that. Noah let out an "Ahhhhh" as the head of his cock let out ropes of cum, covering his stomach, his legs, his desk and his clothes.

He let go and looked to see Wilder staring at him with his hard cock wrapped in his hand. So much for not looking.


End file.
